


Instinct

by orphan_account



Category: Early Edition
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She doesn't have an explanation, but she knows.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after rewatching Fatal Edition.

* * *

Some things you just feel.

Toni knew this well.. She could say it was cop instinct, and she'd deny it was anything else, no matter what the department kept saying, but she knew. She felt it. Gary Hobson was innocent. Maybe she'd had a bit of doubt when he came to her apartment, but she'd still known.

She'd still _felt._

And when she looked at him, making eye contact across the scene, she couldn't explain it, but that didn't matter. She didn't need—maybe even didn't want to—explain it. She just knew she felt it, and that was enough.


End file.
